Tzuki
|birth_place=Veracruz, Veracruz, Mexico |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed= |trainer=Furia Guerrera El Gallo El Aventurero |debut= |retired= }} Tzuki (sometimes spelled "Tsuki" or "Tzuky") is a Mexican Luchador enmascarado, or masked professional wrestler, who works as a Mini-Estrella or "Mini" division in Mexico. Throughout his career Tzuki has worked under various ring names, most notably Máscarita Sagrada, Jr., Mini Rey Misterio Jr. and Max Mini. Tzuki has worked for (AAA), the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) and a variety of special appearances for independent promotions all over Mexico, the United States, Europe and Japan and currently works for Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL). Tsuky's real name is not a matter of public record, as is often the case with masked wrestlers in Mexico where their private lives are kept a secret from the wrestling fans. While not all Mini-Estrellas in Mexico have Dwarfism, Tzuki is one of the Mini-Estrellas that actually is a dwarf. Professional wrestling career The wrestler who would later be known as Tzuki trained under Furia Guerrera and El Gallo, both average sized wrestlers, preparing him for a professional wrestling career. He made his professional wrestling debut in 1995, working initially under the ring name "Baby Rabit", wearing a full body rabit suit while wrestling. Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (1996-1997) In 1995 he began working for Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA), initially as Baby Rabit but in 1996 he was given the name Máscarita Sagrada, Jr., a mascota version of the Luchador Máscara Sagrada, Jr.. The name caused some tension with both Máscara Sagrada and Mascarita Sagrada as they felt the "Junior" was exploiting a character they made popular. On July 15, 1996 Mascarita Sagrada, Jr. teamed with Mini Frisbee and Super Munequito to defeat Espectrito I, Espectrito II and La Parkita (II) at TripleMania IV-C. On September 15, 1996 Máscarita Sagrada, Jr. defeated Espectrito I to win the Mexican National Mini-Estrella Championship, winning AAA's top Minis title at the time. Max Mini (1997 - 1999) in 1997 Mascarita Sagrada, Jr. signed with the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) as part of their working relationship that saw several AAA wrestlers work for them. Sagrada was repackaged as Max Mini since Mascara Sagrada did not appear on WWF shows. The same was true for Mascarita Sagrada, who was repackaged as "Mini Nova" and Octagóncito that was repackaged as "Mosaic". Sagrada, or rather Max Mini made his in ring debut at Bad Blood 1997 where he and Mini Nova faced Tarantula and Mosaic. The match was not originally scheduled for the PPV but the originally scheduled match was cancelled as Brian Pillman was found dead earlier that day. Nova and Mini won. On November 11, 1997 the minis made an appearance on Monday Night Raw where Max Mini, Nova and Taurus fought Battalion, Tarantula and El Torito. The match was interrupted when Kane came to the ring and scared off the minis. Max Mini made one further PPV appearance at the 1998 Royal Rumble where Max Mini, Nova and Mosaic defeated El Torito, Tarantula and Battalion. At first the storyline between Nova & Max Mini and El Torito & Battalion, but then the story turned towards tension building between Nova and Max Mini. They faced off in a singles match to settle their differences in the ring, but Mini Nova cheated to win the match. Subsequently, Mini Nova teamed with Battalion to face Max Mini and El Torrito. Then finally on May 30, 1999 Nova faced Max Mini in a Lucha de Apuestas ("Bet fight") where both men put their masks on the line. Max Mini won and unmasked Mini Nova. Max Mini only made a few other appearances before leaving the WWF. Leaving AAA In 1997 then-reigning champion Mascarita Sagrada, Jr. left AAA to work for Promo Azteca full-time as the two promotions stopped working together. As a result of this he was forced the vacate the Mexican National Mini-Estrella Championship and drop the Máscarita sagrada, Jr. gimmick. Instead he began working as Mini Rey Misterio, Jr., a mascota version of Rey Misterio, Jr. who was also working for Promo Azteca at the time. Since he had signed a contract directly with the WWF, he was able to continue working as Max Mini and facing AAA Minis despite having left AAA. He wrestled as Mini Rey until early 1999, where he changed his ring character Venezia, wrestling in a furry full-body suit for Torymon. The Venezia gimmick did not last long, although he did return to the Venezia gimmick on May 13, 2006 for Último Dragón's first DragonMania show at Arena Mexico. Tzuki (1999-Current) In March, 1999 he changed gimmicks to Tzuki, an enmascarado character with lightning bolts on his mask and suit. As Tzuki he worked for various Mexican independent promotions as well as several United States based wrestling promotions, including regular appearances for the California-based Lucha Va-Voom. In 2005 Tzuki began working for Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL), bolstering their Mini-Estrellas division. He also began working for World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE; Formerly the WWF) in their Junior division. The Junior division was created in October, 2005 and was exclusive to the WWE's Smackdown brand. Tzuki only made one wrestling appearance on the actual Smackdown show, a tag team match where he teamed with Mascarita Sagrada to take on Octagoncito and Pequeño Violencia. The match ended in a no-contest after interference from Finlay using the mini stars to make a point. On February 21, 2006 Tzuki lost to Mascarita Sagrada in a singles matche taped for WWE Velocity. By March 2006 the WWE gave up on the Juniors division and released all the mini wrestlers including Tzuki. Following his release by WWE he worked primarily for CMLL, although he did briefly work for Nu-Wrestling Evolution, participating in a tour from June 12 to June 15, 2008 where he worked as "Mini Dragon". The NWE has featured the character Mini Dragon since then but it was a different wrestler under the mask. Tzuki was one of 13 Minis that risked their mask in a Steel Cage Luchas de Apuestas match in the main event of CMLL's La Hora Cero Pay-Per-View on January 11, 2009. He escaped the cage, thus keeping his mask safe. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*Springboard Tornillo (Corkscrew moonsault) *'Signature moves' :*Asai Moonsault (outside the ring) :*Corkscrew Plancha :*Flying Dropkick :*Huracarrana :*Running Flip Plancha between bottm and middle rope Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' :*Mexican National Mini-Estrella Championship (1 time) Lucha de Apuesta record External links * PRofile Category:1974 births Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:1987 debuts Category:Living people Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni